


Ocean eyes

by mistyegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: inspired by billie eilish
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by billie eilish

“I could write poems about your eyes.”

Eren flinches and looks up from the papers in front of him, cheeks dusted pink as he stares at his boyfriend with wide eyes, “Where did that come from?”

Levi shrugs. “Do I need a reason? I just think your eyes are gorgeous, is that a problem?”

His cheeks grow redder and he groans, dropping his pen and covering his face. “Stop it, I’m trying to study! Aren’t you the one who always calls  _ me  _ a sap?”

Levi scoffs, but looks satisfied when Eren stands from his place on the floor and joins Levi on the couch, ditching his textbooks for his boyfriend’s arms instead. Eren lays along Levi’s body, tucking in between his legs and resting his head on Levi’s chest. “What do you like about my eyes?”

“Now you’re just digging for compliments, shitty brat.”

“You started it.”

Levi huffed. “I suppose I did, didn’t I… well, I like everything about your eyes.” His arms tighten around Eren’s shoulders. “They’re always so bright I think they could light my way in the dark. They’re the first thing I noticed about you when we first met, and they trapped me here.”

Eren propped his chin on Levi’s clavicles so they could stare at each other, the hairs on their noses brushing, “The first thing I noticed about you was how you stared at me like I was the sun.”

“Well, you are.”


End file.
